The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
The “Internet” is a Wide Area Network that joins together many other networks, providing a communications path between devices operating within distinct and often geographically dispersed networks. A Local Area Network (LAN) enables multiple distinct devices within an end-user's premises to communicate amongst themselves locally. Home LAN technologies include wired Ethernet, WiFi, power line, coax, phoneline and other transmission systems. An end-user's LAN is often connected to the Internet via a WAN backhaul connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP) that provides the end-user consumer with Internet connectivity and Internet Bandwidth. WAN backhaul technologies include DSL, cable modems, fiber, and wireless. Devices within the end-user's LAN may communicate with devices external to the LAN over the WAN backhaul connection provided by the end-user's ISP.
Traditionally, the WAN is controlled, managed and maintained by service providers, such as Internet Service Providers, Telecommunications Operators, etc. Conversely, a LAN is typically managed and maintained at a customer's premises by end users/customers, which may be residential users or commercial/business customers. Moreover, operators and service providers typically refrain from addressing any LAN related problems, notwithstanding the fact that, at times, some problems and issues exhibited via the LAN may be related to WAN configurations and settings. Opportunities for enhanced management of the LAN to WAN interfaces may benefit LANs, LAN devices, and end-to-end service delivery. However, such enhanced management opportunities have not yet been made available to the relevant consuming public and have not yet been explored in earnest by relevant Service Providers.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems and methods for traffic aggregation on multiple WAN backhauls and multiple distinct LAN networks; systems and methods for traffic load balancing on multiple WAN backhauls and multiple distinct LAN networks; and systems and methods for performing self-healing operations utilizing multiple WAN backhauls serving multiple distinct LAN networks, each of which are described herein.